The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic games (e.g., a slot machine) where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Paylines of an electronic gaming device (e.g., a slot machine) are utilized to determine when predetermined winning symbol combinations are aligned in a predetermined pattern to form a winning combination. A winning event occurs when the player successfully matches the predetermined winning symbols in one of the predetermined patterns. One or more combinations of symbols may generate a bonus game. A new way of delivering game play includes providing the player the ability to either on their own and/or through interaction with other players improve their game outcome by the use of power-up functionalities in a tournament game mode, a normal (e.g., base game) mode, and/or a bonus game mode.